


A Night To Remember

by Kierxn



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dancing, Drinking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pre-Canon, Slow Dancing, Smut, Yep This Is A Little Bit Of An Odd Work, Young Dutch van der Linde, Young Hosea Matthews, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:27:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28871562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kierxn/pseuds/Kierxn
Summary: Hosea knew the man he loved, and he had him, in more ways than one.
Relationships: Hosea Matthews/Dutch van der Linde
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> AHEM.  
> this is NSFW  
> so like, if that ain't your thing, ignore this  
> and if you personally know me and didn't expect this, im sorry  
> anyways  
> im going to preface this with:  
> • i have no idea how gramophones work  
> • dutch and hosea had a relationship before this, they're just drunkenly fucking because why not  
> • arthur and susan are the only other ones in camp so far  
> • its like 1am so this is shitty

They'd done it. They'd finally done it.

It wasn't their first take, nor their first big take, but it was certainly their largest. 

Hosea couldn't even remember the company they'd robbed, but they managed to get away with _hundreds_ of dollars of bonds, gold, stacks of money.. it was glorious.

He knew they'd have to spend it wisely, make sure it didn't drain out too quick, but just the thought of having that much money with them at all made his heart spark. And apparently, it made Dutch's, too.

"You ever felt this before?" Dutch asked quietly as they tinkered with the gramophone Dutch had somehow gotten ahold of.

"What'd you mean, Dutch?" Hosea replied, looking up and raising his eyebrow.

"This.. happiness. The joy from a take this big. The knowledge that you ain't gonna be starving for a while now." Dutch smiled. The way he said it, with hope bleeding from each word, it made Hosea smile, too.

"I don't suppose I have before now." Hosea shrugged, chuckling a little.

Suddenly, the machine sprung to life, making a scratching noise and spinning the disk on it a little too quick. It steadied out in a few seconds, starting to play a jaunty, jazzy tune. 

Dutch laughed loudly, clapping.

Susan yelled something from across camp, but Hosea was too distracted by Dutch's bright grin.

"Let's dance, Hosea!" He shouted, grabbing Hosea by the arm and tugging him over to an open area of grass.

Dutch started shuffling around, giddily moving his arms in a way that was _almost_ dancing, but not quite. Hosea giggled, walking closer and doing his best jig. Apparently it was entertaining enough, because Dutch slapped his back with a holler a second later.

They fooled around for a while, joking and dancing and being stupid. It was nice and fun and careless, the warmth of the setting sun on their backs and the sound of music loud in the air.

After a while, Dutch grabbed a few beers and they cracked the bottles open, drinking like thirsty cows and chortling like a couple of fools.

The night seemed to grow warmer as the time passed, the music repeating a few times and the two men growing a little closer to each other by their fire.

"Hey, Hosea.." Dutch started, lightly stumbling over to the gramophone. 

Hosea turned and watched as he investigated another disk and placed it on the gramophone. 

A slow, calm tune drifted out. It sounded like something he'd hear played live at a fancy ball, or an esteemed restaurant, not something to dance to in camp.

"Up, Hosea, up," Dutch, again, grabbed his arm and pulled him up. Though this time, rather than shoving him aside to dance, Dutch pulled him closer and wrapped his hands around his waist.

"Y'know how to dance?" Dutch mumbled in his ear. Hosea felt his skin flush brightly.

"I can dance, I guess," Hosea placed his arms around Dutch's broad shoulders, "May be a little clumsy."

Dutch let out a warm, happy breath and started to move. Hosea tried to move in unison, with his steps following Dutch's and his chin tucking into the taller man's shoulder. 

They tripped over their feet a few times, but it was sweet and tranquil. Hosea could hear Dutch's light breathing, and the rhythmic beating of his heart in his chest. 

It was nearly twenty minutes before Dutch stopped completely and just held Hosea tightly in his arms.

"Whatcha doin', Dutch?" Hosea whispered into the night, surrounded by Dutch's warm embrace and the smell of whiskey and cologne.

"I'm keepin' ya. Makin' sure you don't get away from me before I get a bite of you." Dutch's voice was soft, and filled with something between love and longing. Hosea gasped.

"You want.. a bite of me?" 

Dutch's hands gripped tighter around him.

"I do."

  
  


At that, Hosea could feel Dutch's erection pressing into his leg and the man's breath quicken a little.

Hosea pulled away, not to escape but to drag Dutch closer to their shared tent. Dutch seemed to catch the memo and followed willingly, his face red and a bead of sweat running down his face. That made Hosea's chest (and pants) grow tight.

Hosea pulled Dutch onto his cot, laying on his back and pressing the man into him. They grinded against one another for a few minutes, Dutch occasionally nipping at Hosea's jaw and neck. Hosea squirmed, making little noises and thrusting upwards with small movements.

Dutch paused for a second, and then pressed his lips against Hosea's. Hosea welcomed the kiss, opening his mouth and nearly clashing his teeth against Dutch's in desperation. Dutch bit at his lips, soft enough to not truly hurt him, but enough to leave just the right sparks of pain.

Dutch's hand slid down, pulling Hosea's belt and tearing his pants and makeshift undergarments off as quickly as he could. 

Hosea's erection bobbed upwards, hot and flushed at the tip. Dutch pulled his lips away and moved downwards, breathing hot air onto his cock. Hosea _whined._

"Dutch, please.. please.." He quietly begged, pushing his hips upwards towards Dutch's lips. 

He didn't have to beg much before Dutch descended, wrapping his lips around Hosea's cock and pressing his tongue against the underside. 

Hosea moaned, quickly going to press his hand against his mouth. Even drunk, he knew better than to wake up Susan or Arthur at this time of night.

Dutch bobbed his head slowly, closing his eyes for a few moments and breathing carefully through his nose.

"Dutch.." Hosea said through his palm, moving his other hand to Dutch's hair and gently running through it. Dutch made a noise like a purr, sending vibrations through Hosea's cock. It felt _heavenly._

They went on for a while, Dutch eventually getting used to it and looking up with wide eyes to Hosea. Hosea could hardly breathe properly, his entire body feeling overheated and sensitive.

He felt his orgasm coming onto him, and he gripped Dutch's hair as a warning. However, rather than continuing line he expected him to, Dutch pulled off Hosea's cock and licked his lips.

"I know you're close but.. there's somethin' I wanted to do.." Dutch took off his own pants, which Hosea had forgotten he even had on. 

Dutch spat in his palm and started to grip his own cock, rubbing spit over his length. Hosea bit his lip.

"You're not gonna, you can't.." Hosea started, before Dutch cut him off. 

"Not gonna do what you're thinking, Hosea, I promise. Just wait."

Hosea took a deep breath and did as he was told, laying on the cot and feeling cool air hit his still-dripping cock.

Dutch finally crawled forward, holding his cock and lining it up. Hosea squirmed, but then went still when Dutch lifted his hips up and pressed his thighs together.

Dutch slipped his cock in the space between them, groaning loudly and pressing hard against Hosea. 

He started moving, the slickness of his cock and the precum and spit dripping from Hosea's enough lube to keep his rhythm smooth. 

He got faster, leaning down to bite at Hosea's neck and leave trailing kisses across his collarbone. He took Hosea's cock in hand, jacking him off in unison with his thrusting. 

Hosea panted, letting out small, breathy noises and closing his eyes tightly. He once again felt orgasm rushing up on him, his vision going starkly white for a short second before he felt cum paint his and Dutch's lower stomachs. Right after, Dutch came right over the area where Hosea had spent. 

It was several minutes before Hosea stopped feeling boneless. He noticed Dutch had wiped him off decently enough with a rag and had taken a leave to smoke a cigar outside. Hosea slipped his pants on and went to join the other man.

Dutch looked at him as he exited the tent. 

"So, that was.. nice." Hosea broke their silence, twiddling with a thread on his shirt. Dutch made a noise of agreement.

"It was, I'll say. You're good, old girl." Dutch let out a breath of cigar smoke and smiled. Hosea laughed.

"Old girl, huh?"

"Yep. That's y-" Dutch started speaking with amusement thick in his voice, before he seemed to slip on something and went tumbling into the grass. As he fell, he grabbed at Hosea's leg, forcing the other man to tumble down next to him.

They howled with laughter, Dutch grabbing Hosea by the shoulder and nudging his nose into his neck. 

They laid for a while, chuckling softly and nuzzling against one another. 

Before he knew it, Hosea woke up to the bright sun beaming on their faces as they cuddled in the grass. 

There was laughter from beside them, likely Arthur, but for once, Hosea couldn't bring himself to really care. He knew the man he loved, and he had him, in more ways than one.

**Author's Note:**

> hope yall enjoyed a shitty smut fic written by a dumbass who don't understand nothin! im pretty sure this, through some trick of fate and mind, is the longest thing ive written in one chapter.


End file.
